Wheatley and Chell - Testing memories
by GLaDOSWolf
Summary: Chell remains stuck in Aperture, but a familiar face tests her emotions and forces her to form a closer bond with her betrayer. [ONESHOT] Credit to cloudi5 on deviantart for the cover image.


Chell squinted through the thin glass which was positioned securely at the side of her newly made room. Her eyes followed the busied people who were scurrying from side to side of the catwalks below. It was the beginning of a new day… More testing. She let out an exasperated sigh. She'd never leave this place.

_She spun round, her body alert from the sudden noise. A companion cube had been thrown from the door. Tilting her head to the side, she took a few anxious steps towards the cube, the cube she had thrown into the incinerator all that time ago.  
A deafening creak shook her to her senses, arching her head to the sky, she saw a panel falling loose. It fell. Black._

The door from behind her made a groaning sound, the room around her appeared new and fresh, but it had been hastily pushed together from scrap parts in desperation for the experiments to continue. A minuscule colony of people had survived, and they were frantic to continue the program.  
She let her arms fall loosely by her sides, and turned. A man stood at her door peering in, his face appeared to light up warmly when he saw her. His blonde hair was swept across his face, falling down on one side of his forehead. He looked through his glasses which he balanced on his nose, his smile never wavering. He wore an odd white jumpsuit which didn't appear to suit him, making his overall appearance seem strange.  
"Hello!" He called, rather cheerfully taking a step inside, he awaited a response, but when Chell refused to answer his face fell, he appeared hurt. "Brain damage… Right- I- I- Read about you, I mean I know that sounds creepy, but I didn't mean that I read about just you. No- I'm not a stalker I- well- I read about everyone so I knew who I'd be dealin' with… Not that you'd be-." He bowed his head. "Sorry I'm rambling."  
Chell forced a weak smile, and took a few careful steps towards him.  
"Right, let's go!" The man beckoned and took off down the corridor, Chell took off after him not wanting to be left behind. She was unsure why she didn't stay in her room, but she needed to know more about this man. He was familiar.

As she was forced through various tests, she noticed the observation room filled full of scientists, staring in curiously. Pressing his head to the glass was the peculiar man she'd encountered earlier. His eyes full of pride and praise, a grin forming on his face. She couldn't help, but smile a little as she jumped onto the aerial faith plate.

He was the one to direct her back to her room that night also. Chell chose to direct her eye contact towards the floor, ignoring his ridiculous jibber-jabber.  
"I heard of this core back when GLaDOS was in charge of this place. He overpowered her, an' made this huge mistake to try an' kill her and this test subject… They sent him to space where he's now stuck. But I'm positive that he'd most likely be ultimately, extremely sorry…"  
His words were distant to her until she picked up on a few words. _'GLaDOS. Space. Sorry.' _She stopped, turned and frowned.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
Her frown deepened.  
"Why are you looking at me like tha-. " He groaned, and looked away shuffling his feet. "Okay… Could we jus' maybe move on from 'ere and get you to your room?"  
"Apple." Chell mumbled.  
"S-sorry wh-what?" He stammered.  
"Apple." She spoke again, her words spoken far more clearly.  
A vast grin lit up his face and he almost threw himself at her as he pulled her in for an embrace. "You remember me!"  
Chell pushed against him and pulled away, angry for his return, angry for what he did, betrayal stinging in her heart, yet her heart aching for being reunited with her friend. _Wheatley. _  
"How?" She asked.  
"GLaDOS…" Wheatley shrugged. "She was shut down, but she sent out a space pod to bring me back. But- somethin' happened, an' I was knocked out, next thing, I'm this human body…" He shuddered a little. "Sorry, I mean- humans they're great! I-. " He sighed again. "No idea why GLaDOS brought me here. She never wanted to see me again. I believe this was her idea of punishment."  
Chell folded her eyes, and turned away, leaning against the wall.  
"And- I'm really really really sorry." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I shouldn't behaved so monstrously, horrifically…"  
Chell turned her head slightly. "I can't-"  
Wheatley frowned, tilting his head. "Can't?"  
Chell smiled, shaking her head. "Be angry."  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself to him, pressing herself against his chest, inhaling his scent, enjoying the sensation of a human Wheatley.  
Wheatley was unsure what to do, where to put his arms, so Chell aided him, taking hold of his hands and pulling his arms around her waist to rest on her hips. Wheatley nuzzled her head gently.  
"Good to be home." He murmured. "This is new… And I'm enjoying it…"  
Chell laughed softly. "Me too…"


End file.
